The Price I'm Willing To Pay
by P3nny4UrTh0ught5
Summary: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook has been alone most of his life except for a few times, once with Milah and the next with a woman named Nadia, a woman whose heart he broke almost 200 years ago because he chose revenge over her. In Storybrooke, Maine they meet again and what a surprise it is when the two ex-lovers see each other again and are surprised to find out their secrets.
1. Description

Killian Jones aka Captain Hook has been seeking revenge on The Dark One for years. During his time in The Enchanted Forest, he meets a girl, a girl by the name of Nadia. She has more fire in her than anyone he's ever seen and for a time, he forgets his quest for revenge.

Nadia has been alone her whole life, even when she lived in Neverland. Her mother gave her up and she never met her father. When she meets Killian Jones, something changes. He's different. He challenges her and makes her want to be better. That is, until he leaves.

Years later Nadia is living in the non-magical world close to her long lost brother when they travel to Storybrooke, Maine to meet their families. There, she sees the man she loves again and feels that betrayal, that hurt.

How will he react when he finds out who she is? And how will she react when she finds out who he wants to kill?


	2. Prologue: Wenches, Rum, and Thievery

207 years ago

The woman and her companion watched the infamous pirate with curiosity. "You and him aren't so different."

He glared at her, but upon looking at the woman he loved, his gaze softened. "Love we are two completely different people."

She quirked her eyebrow and leaned in towards him, kissing the scruff on his face. "Don't be jealous. You know I love you."

He nodded and looked back at the pirate and then at his beloved. He sighed. "I know." He took her hand and brushed his thumb over it. "I just wish there was another way."

She kissed his scruff again, shaking her head. "You know I have to do this. He won't hurt me. Darling I have to do this." She cupped his cheek with the hand he wasn't caressing.

He nodded and kissed the palm of her hand. "Be careful." She nodded and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before departing.

The young woman took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. She shouldn't have been nervous. It wasn't as if it was the first time meeting him, but in a way it was. He was different from before...or after. She groaned. The whole time traveling was messing with her mind.

She stood quickly and removed her cloak. She then loosened her corset ties that were thankfully in front. The woman took another deep breath and stood, making her way over to where the pirate was.

Her nerves caused her hands to shake and in a hasty decision she grabbed a bottle of rum from a table on her way and took a swig, loving the burn down her throat of the familiar liquid. It had been years since she'd had it properly, more often than not it was contained in a flask.

With a new air of confidence, she strutted to the table and leaned down in front of him. "What're you boys playing?" At his awestruck gaze she smirked and sat, stealing rum away from a wench close to him and taking a mouthful. She sighed in contentment. She held out her hand. "Nadia."

He smiled and grasped her hand and kissed it. "Hook."

Twenty minutes later the two were alone at the table, his men and wenches long forgotten. Nadia felt a strange sense of guilt for enjoying her time with the Captain. She shook it off and downed another gulp of rum. She had to do this.

Hook set down his glass. "You sure know how to hold your rum."

Nadia laughed and shook her head. "I wasn't always able to. Once I would pass out at a single glass. Now I can drink more than most men."

He smiled at her. "And why is that?"

His hand moved up her thigh. Nadia tried to ignore the pleasuring shivers traveling down her back. Her golden eyes met his lapis lazuli ones, eyes so similar to those of her beloved's. "A loved one taught me how to drink."

Hook raised an eyebrow at the young woman. It wasn't everyday a woman who belonged to another man wanted him but it did happen every so often. "Present?" He asked. He hoped not though if so, he would win the young woman from her love. She captivated him in a way he hadn't felt since Milah. He refused to let this one go.

She squirmed, uneasy with the question. The captain watched her intently. It was a simple yes or no question but she hesitated. He didn't understand that response.

Nadia was uncomfortable. She didn't know how to answer. In the future she was most definitely with him but now, technically she was and technically she wasn't. She shook her head to clear it. She had to get a perspective. "No." She answered finally, confident in her answer.

He smiled then, a real smile. "Fantastic."

Nadia blushed at his answer. He gripped her thigh with his hand. A small part of her still felt guilty but that part also understood that this was necessary. She leaned forward, biting her lip. His eyes flickered to them and he licked his. She lifted his hook and stroked it sensually. "I want to know how you got this." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You hear so many stories."

He grinned and leaned close to her, his breath fanning her ear and making her shiver. She could almost taste the rum on his lips. "Why don't we go back to my ship for a nightcap and I shall tell you?"

An excited shiver ran down her spine. "Sounds good to me."

They both stumbled to his ship, The Jolly Roger. Neither were drunk but both were tipsy. She felt lightheaded and almost fell down. He picked her up. "Don't worry lass, I've carried Rum barrels heavier than you." She laughed and held him close, her head spinning. "Welcome to my ship, the Rolly Joger!"

He set her down. A man in a red cap approached them. "Captain I thought you were already on the ship, and why does your vest keep changing?" He scratched his head. "Something isn't right."

"Looks like we're not the only ones who've had a few drinks. Smee!" His first mate looked up. "Meet Nadia, Nadia this is my first mate Smee."

She curtsied and he blushed. "It is lovely to meet you Nadia."

She smiled. "And you as well Smee."

Hook smiled and kissed her hand. He bowed. "M'lady, if you would give me a moment or two with my first mate, I shall meet you for the nightcap."

She smiled and trailed her hands across his chest. "Don't be long."

Hook smiled as he watched her go. He turned to his first mate with a grin thar filled his whole face. He already craved to make her his. He had loved Milah dearly but he had loved her for her companionship as she had loved him for his adventure. She was over ten years older than him when they met.

" Captain?" Smee asked.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Yes Mr. Smee?"

He cleared his throat. Hook watched him closely. "Are we going to expect to see her more?"

He shrugged. "If she wishes it."

His first mate looked up at him. "Do you wish it captain?"

He smiled and clapped Mr. Smee on his back. "Don't wait up for me Smee."

Nadia took a deep breath and turned around after walking down the stairs. A hand wrapped around her mouth and she pulled at it, fear striking through her veins. "Shhh. It's me love."

She sighed in relief and faced her beloved. "You scared me." She said.

He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to frighten you." He pushed a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "It's time yes?"

She nodded. "Did you find it?" She asked.

He smiled and held up the ring he had been looking for and the reason she was here in the first place. He kneeled at her feet and held up the ring. "Now my love, will you marry me?"

Tears sprung into her eyes, looking at the love on his face. "Yes." She cried. "Yes I will." Tears streamed down her face.

He stood, smiling and kissed away her tears and then kissed her intensely. "I love you." He put the ring on her finger.

She held him tight. "And I you."

"What the bloody hell is this?" A voice behind them, almost identical to that of her beloved's cried out.

She turned and faced Hook. Rage swam in his eyes before confusion overtook him at the sight of her beloved. He stepped in front of her to shield her from the pirate. "Do not raise your voice to my love."

"What kind of magic is this?" Hook screamed.

She felt her beloved tense. Nadia gripped his arm and soothed him. "It's alright Killian. He isn't going to harm me."

"How do you know that name?" Hook growled out. "I haven't used that name in a hundred years!" He screamed.

She moved Killian aside and stepped up to Hook. She cupped his cheek. "Hook. I apologize for deceiving you. We needed your mother's ring." She held up her hand to show the reason for their journey. He started to get irritated and opened his mouth to scream.

She covered his lips with her's and kissed him fiercely. When the two separated, the passion was clear between the two from their deep breaths. "That was..."

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Wait for me my love. I will see you again in many moons but have no memory of this night." She took his twin's hand and pulled him to the stairs. They started up the steps and then she turned back around. "And for what will happen eventually, I just want you to know that I forgive you." With that, she left.

Hook was confused beyond belief. He had never experienced something so passionate and needy and he craved more. In a few years he would see her again. She had said as much. He held onto that and dismissed the lookalike she was with. It was obvious that she loved him. He wanted that and vowed he would have it.


End file.
